


Surrender

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Discovery [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Pegging, Sensual Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Persephone cashes in on her wager.





	Surrender

Hades shut the front door with a sigh. It had been a long, exhausting day and he was beat. As he walked to the kitchen, raking one hand through his hair, his thoughts turned to Persephone. A short while after she had won their wager, he had given her permission to collect on her win at any time. As yet she hadn't and he was beginning to get edgy. The thought crossed his mind that it would be delicious to give himself over to submission and claiming in his exhausted state and not have to worry about anything except acceptance.

Persephone sat in an armchair in the living room, clad in a form-fitting black mini dress, black stockings, and simple black patent leather pumps. The neckline was cut low, her ample cleavage on full display. Her hair, worn long for the evening, was swept up into a chignon at the back of her neck. She sat with her arms resting on the arms of the chair, her legs crossed at the knee, a glass of cognac in her right hand.   


She raised the glass to her lips, savoring the rich brown liquid as it slid down her throat. "Hades," she called, loudly but calmly. "Come here, please."

Hades paused as he heard Persephone's voice and poked his head around the doorframe to the living room. His eyes widened when he saw her and his cock jumped in his trousers. "Er, hello, Kore. You look a-amazing."

She looked at him, one eyebrow quirked. "I said, come here, please."

Hades' eyes widened at her tone. The dominant in him thought fleetingly of rebellion, of telling her precisely what she could do with her commands. But not only had she won their wager fairly, his rarely indulged submissive side was suddenly howling to be taken and used. He moved into the room and stopped next to her chair, silent and attentive.

"Stand in front of me."

He shifted obediently, a handspan in front of her crossed knees, hands clasped behind his back, his cock already showing hard against the fabric of his trousers.

Persephone's eyes raked up his long body, lingering on the bulge that betrayed his arousal. She took another slow sip of cognac. "Take off your jacket and your tie. Put them on the couch."

Hades moved quickly and efficiently, stripping off the requested items and stacking them neatly. He returned to his previous position, waiting.

"Shoes and socks, then shirt."

He slipped to one knee, untying and removing one dress shoe and removing it and it's sock before switching to the other. The shoes were neatly placed next to the couch and he quickly divested himself of his shirt, placing it folded onto his jacket. He returned to stand before her, bare-chested, waiting. His scarred chest rose and fell on shorter breaths and the bulge in his trousers showed prominently.

Persephone looked at him for a long moment. She raised the glass to her lips and swallowed, never breaking eye contact with the powerful god that stood in front of her, so readily at her mercy. "Trousers," she directed.

Hades swallowed hard. He unfastened the button and zipper of his trousers with trembling hands, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out and lifting them to place folded on top of his clothing. He returned to position, clad only in soft black boxer-briefs.   
  
Persephone smiled a slightly wicked smile as she ogled her lover. "So obedient," she purred. "You're doing very well. Would you like a sip of my cognac?" She held up the glass, swirling the amber liquid inside enticingly.

"I would, thank you." Hades slipped to his knees and allowed her to feed him a sip. After he swallowed, he asked, "if it is not presumptuous, would you like me standing or kneeling?"

"I will tell you what I want when I want it. And I didn't tell you to kneel."

"Of course! Forgive me." He stood quickly, his back straight, hands once more behind his back. "I am sorry, my queen."

"Less talk going forward, please. Turn around."

Hades turned, facing away from her. His right hand gripped his left wrist at the small of his back.   
"Hands at your sides. They're obscuring the view."

Hades instantly let his hands drop. He tried hard to control his trembling. The burn of cognac in his belly helped, but there was only so much a sip could do.

"Take your underwear off, please. When you've stepped out of them just toss them aside. You will not move from that spot."

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, Hades drew them over his hips, stretching them over his erection, letting them fall to the floor. As he stepped out of them, he tossed them to the side with a flick of one foot and stood still before her once more. More than simply being naked, he felt completely exposed under her gaze.

Persephone spent long moments sipping her cognac and admiring the broad, muscular planes of his back, the curve of his taut, round buttocks, the firm shape of his hamstrings and calves. He was a truly beautiful man.

She uncrossed her legs and stood, unhurried, then crossed the room to the bar to refill her drink, leaving him standing in the middle of the room facing away from her.

Hades closed his eyes as the moments stretched, listening to the soft sounds of movement and clink of glass. He struggled to control his breathing. His submissive instincts were flaring heat through his veins, waiting ih trembling expectation for her next command.

Persephone returned, sipping her drink as she drew her fingernail up the cleft of Hades's buttocks from his thighs to his lower back. Flattening her hand, she slid her palm over one tight cheek, giving it a squeeze, before sliding across to give its twin the same treatment. She slowly walked around him, trailing her fingernail over the flesh of his hip and lower belly, stopping just shy of the center of his desire. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes as she took a slow sip of cognac.

Hades shuddered at the scrape of her nail against his ass and bit back the urge to press back into her fondling. He watched her as she stepped in front of him, obediently wordless and still.

"You're doing surprisingly well," she observed, almost clinically. "I understand that this dynamic change might be difficult for you." She took another sip. "However, unlike when you started training me, you know exactly what is expected of a submissive. That being the case, you will be shown no quarter. Every infraction, no matter how small, will be punished as I see fit. Do you understand?"

He inclined his head. "Yes, my queen."

"Good. Now," she traced her fingers across his muscled chest as she spoke. "We have made this arrangement because there is something specific that you need. A specific gift you want to give to me." Her fingers stopped, her hand splayed across his sternum, and she fixed him with sharp eyes. "Tell me what it is that you want. That you need, Hades."

"I need to submit to you," he whispered quietly. "I want to give you obedience and acceptance of anything you might choose to do to me. I need to give you the last of myself I've kept in reserve. You already own the rest of me. I want you to own my body as well. I want you inside me."   


Persephone rewarded him with a dazzling smile. "Very good, my darling," she said, pulling his face down to hers for a deep kiss.

Hades returned the kiss, matching her passion. He opened his mouth against hers, inviting her invasion, not daring to sweep his own tongue forward into her mouth.

She slid her hand around to the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling slightly. Then she took his mouth, plunging her tongue between his lips to twine with his.

Hades clenched his hands, resisting the temptation to drag her into his arms and take control of the kiss. He had given his word he would submit and he would do so, instincts be damned. He took the aggression of her kiss, meeting it with enthusiastic acceptance.

Persephone finally broke the kiss, her lips tingling. "Very, very good," she breathed. "I think you deserve a reward."

Hades bowed his head to her gracefully. "Thank you, my queen."

Persephone swirled her finger in her drink, then held it over his erect member, letting the liquid drip onto the swollen head. She repeated this two more times, then dropped to her knees and swirled her tongue around him, lapping up the rich, flavorful drops.

Hades hissed in a breath at the cool drips of the liquor on the head of his erection. His fists clenched as her tongue swept over the sensitive flesh, searching out the scattered cognac. His eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to remain still, pleasure washing through him in a drowning wave.

Persephone smiled, then swallowed him whole, humming as her lips wrapped around his base.

Hades' instinctive cry and thrust forward was swiftly caught against the requirement to obey, the noise strangling in his throat and the movement of his hips becoming an stuttered shimmy. His arousal and desire surged at the feeling of the humming vibration engulfing him  through her soft mouth.

She slowly withdrew, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and a heated look in her eyes. "Follow me to the bedroom, please."

Panting softly, Hades followed.

Persephone slowly paced down the hallway, paying particular attention to making sure her hips swung to greatest advantage, knowing what it would do to him. She sipped her drink and strutted.

Hades moaned quietly under his breath as he watched her hips sway. His hands itched to hold her but he contented himself with the knowledge that he would be able to again soon enough. His cock twitched, bobbing in the air as he walked.

She ushered him into the bedroom. "Stand at the foot of the bed."

He obeyed, standing with legs slightly spread, hands hanging at his sides, watching her carefully.

She knocked back the remaining cognac and set the glass down on the dresser, then sauntered over to him. She turned around. "Take the pins out of my hair."

Raising his hands, Hades did as he was told, easing out the pins and letting down her hair. "What should I do with them, my queen?" He asked quietly.

She held out her hand. "Give them here."

He loosed the rest of her hair to cascade down her back, before placing the pins in her hand and letting his hands fall to his sides once more.

Persephone walked over to place the pins on her dressing table, then returned to her place in front of him. "Unzip my dress."

Grasping the tab of the zipper, Hades drew it down slowly, yearning to touch the soft pink skin revealed, but contenting himself with looking.

She took one step forward and slipped the dress off her arms, then shimmied it down over her hips, bending down to slide it down her legs. She could feel the air in the room brush over her wet sex, exposed by the split in the crotchless under-things she wore.

Hades inhaled deeply, a needy noise squeaking from his throat before he exhaled in a shuddering rush. Persephone grinned at the noise Hades made.  _ This is really fun _ . She turned around to face him.

Hades stared at her, eyes roaming her lingerie clad body helplessly. "P-permission to speak freely for a moment, my queen?" he begged.

Her eyebrow quirked upward. "Permission granted."

"I will submit to you, and gladly, for as long as you desire. But...." He exhaled heavily, shaft twitching. "Whether you permit it now, or I wait till I am freed, I deeply desire to fuck you while you wear that lingerie."

A smile spread across Persephone's face. "Would you like to fuck me now?" she inquired, tilting her head.

"I'd be lying if I declined. However, what I would like is to submit to whatever your wishes might be."

"It was a yes or no question that you somehow failed to answer," she tsked. "Bend over, hands on the bed."

Hades swallowed hard, eyes going wide. He obeyed swiftly, not wishing to anger her further. He bent, bracing his palms on the bed , hair hanging into his face.

Persephone stood several paces behind him, admiring his firm ass, and the globes of his testicles hanging between his thighs. Such a pretty ass. She approached him and ran her hand gently over that pretty ass. "Hades," she said conversationally, "I'm going to punish you now. Do you know why?"

He shuddered. "I do, my queen."

"Say it."

"You are going to punish me because I failed to answer your question to your satisfaction and I displeased you."

"That's right." She loosed a full force, open-handed slap on his right ass cheek, and then his left. She let the sting linger for a few seconds before soothing it away with her palms.

Hades jerked with each slap, exhaling raggedly. "Thank you for the correction, my queen," he said softly.

She rested one hand on each ass cheek. "Are you going to give me a succinct and direct answer the next time I ask you a question?"

"I will, my queen."

"Good." She placed a heated kiss on the handprint that was left on each cheek. "Mmm," she purred. "You wear my marks beautifully." She patted him on the hip. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

Hades complied, hissing slightly as the stinging skin of his ass settled against the blankets.

"Scoot back so your knees are against the edge."

He slid back gingerly, snugging his calves against the bed. He kept his hands at his sides, palms flat on the bed. His erection nestled along the small space between his thighs.

Persephone climbed up and straddled his lap. "You may touch as much as you like but you may not remove any of my clothing." she said, reaching between them to position his cock, and then sinking down on it.

Hades groaned as she took his length. "Yes, my queen!" He curved his fingers over her hips, massaging gently over the fabric of her lingerie.

She began to ride him, bucking her hips against him, then pulled him down for a kiss and swept her tongue into his mouth. He lifted his hands to cover her breasts as she took her pleasure, opening wide for her kiss.

Persephone found that having power over this gigantic god was intoxicating and it didn't take long for her to ride to her first orgasm, crying out loudly as she spasmed around his cock.

Hades gave a strangled moan as she came, fiercely holding back on his own pleasure. She hadn't told him he couldn't come, but she hadn't told him he could and he didn't want to risk her displeasure again.

Persephone trembled in his lap, panting. "Excellent self control, my darling. You did well." She levered herself off his lap and walked to the closet.

Hades waited for her to return, eyes closed, trying to cool his arousal to a manageable level after feeling her come.

Persephone returned, with a toy in one hand and a tub of lube in the other. "Hades," she said softly.

His eyes opened and focused on her, then on what she held. He gulped. "Yes, my queen?"

"Are you ready?"

"I-I don't know, honestly," he whispered.

Persephone sat down on the bed next to him and displayed the toy she held. "Do you see how the shaft is quite thin?" she asked, watching his face.

He nodded, his eyes on the toy. "I do." He tried to imagine the toy filling him, slipping inside and stretching his body.

"Do you see this curved piece here?" She pointed to a shorter shaft set perpendicular from the main shaft.

"Yes, my queen."

She looked up at him. "That goes inside me."

Hades stared at the toy, his breathing short. He was still apprehensive about the toy inside him, but the anxiety paled in comparison to his need. This was what he wanted. This was Persephone preparing to take him, to claim him. He shivered. He hoped there would be pleasure in the penetration, but even if there wasn't... he wanted this. Badly. "Please..." the word slipped out on a whisper.

"Shh," Persephone brushed the hair away from his face. "You see these two bulbs at the tip?"

He nodded jerkily.

"These will prevent it from going in further than we want. We don't need to go further than the first one if you don't want to. Do you understand?"

"I do, my queen."

"Hades, what is the safe word?"

"Asphodel," he whispered.

She smiled. "Very good, my darling," she said, brushing a kiss across his lips. "Do you promise to use it if you want to stop?"

He closed his eyes and breathed, returning her soft kiss. "I promise."

"Get on the bed and lay on your back."

Hades scooted back on the bed and laid flat on his back, propping his head up on a pillow to watch her. His hands fisted nervously at the blankets.

Persephone climbed up to join him, kneeling between his legs. She opened the tub of lube and scooped up a small amount on her index finger, then spread it along his shaft. She wrapped her fingers around him and started to pump him, slowly.

He tilted his head back against the pillow with a low groan, keeping his hips as still as possible against the pleasure brought by her grip on his cock.

"You may move as much as you like, and make all the noise you like, my darling," Persephone smiled as she cupped his balls in her other hand, massaging them gently.

Freed to respond, Hades bucked his hips against the slick warmth of her hands, letting out a long groan.

Persephone released his balls and began gently stroking his taint with her thumb. She lowered her head and laved his scrotum with her tongue while maintaining a slow steady rhythm with the hand on his cock.

Hades writhed, a little overwhelmed by sensation. The unfamiliar stroking of his taint was a strange and almost fascinating feeling. The soft caress of her tongue against his testicles splintered shards of pleasure through his belly. "Oh. Oh Fates..." He moaned.

Persephone smiled, but recognized that he was being overstimulated. She gradually slowed and then stopped the stroking of his cock and focused her efforts lower down. She sucked the skin of his scrotum into her mouth, along with one of his testicles, and slowly drew it back out again. She gave the other side the same attention, all the while stroking his taint, increasing the pressure of her touch by slow degrees.

He moaned low in his throat, arching up to her touch over and over. The suction of her mouth against the thin, sensitive skin of his scrotum would have been maddening enough, but the pressure behind his balls was slowly stealing all of his concentration. Strange pleasure gathered behind that pressure and his voice rose in a low whine.

Persephone released his testicles with a wet noise, reveling in the new sounds her lover was making for her. She'd never heard him so undone and she loved it. Continuing to stroke the soft patch behind his testicles with her thumb, Persephone gave her next order. "Knees up."

Hades inhaled sharply, but obeyed. He mourned the loss of her tongue on his balls but the pressure of her thumb still held his attention. He braced his feet on the bed, knees bent, legs spread.

Persephone lay flat on her belly. She reached up to grasp his cock again. Once her rhythm was steady, she flattened her tongue and drew it over his tight entrance and up over his taint.

Hades groaned at the return of her hand to his shaft, his eyes falling shut. At the wet swipe of her tongue, unexpected and tantalizing, he cried out, his back arched hard against the bed, his hands flying above his head to grab the headboard. "Oh!"

Persephone grinned.  _ I guess he liked that _ . She did it again, looking up to watch him.

He shuddered, gasping in breaths. His hips squirmed, silently begging for more.

Persephone speared her tongue and narrowed the focus of her attention to the tight ring below her stroking thumb, circling it slowly, occasionally flicking her tongue over the center.

Hades panted, vaguely aware that the strange, high-pitched whines he heard were coming from him. He couldn't see what she was doing, but it didn't take much to guess. He'd never expected that he'd enjoy a touch there so much. Each swipe of her tongue drove his pleasure higher to a place that threatened to steal his wits. He exhaled on a breathy moan. "Please..."

Persephone released her grip on his cock and reached for the toy. Probing his anus more firmly with her tongue, she brought her knees up and reached underneath herself to slide it into place within her.

Hades whimpered softly as her hand left his cock, and again as the touch of her tongue teased more against him. He gripped the headboard harder, resisting the temptation to take wrap his own hand around his cock.

Persephone withdrew her tongue and her thumb from their occupations and brought her thighs up to rest behind his. She gazed a moment at his face, flushed and dewed with sweat. He was beautiful.

She adjusted the position of the toy with in her, then scooped a generous fingerful of lube out of the tub and smeared it on the knobbly shaft. She took a smaller fingerful, warmed it up between her fingertips, and gently applied it to his anus, probing him slightly with her finger.

Hades felt her finger slip inside and moaned softly. He forced himself to open his eyes, wanting to see her claiming him, to see her exerting her earned mastery and control. He knew then and there, he wanted her fully. If there was pain or anything he couldn't handle, he would use the safeword as he had promised. But short of anything like that... he wanted all of her. He licked his lips. "My queen, I-" he swallowed hard against a dry throat.

"Are you ready, my darling?"

He nodded, a little frantically. "Please," he breathed, "Goddess. Fuck me."

Persephone's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She position the toy at his entrance and began to slowly ease it into him. The first knob slipped in.

Hades stiffened at the breach, instinctively resisting the foreign feeling and invasion. He breathed deeply, shuddering lightly, and made an effort to relax and open.

Persephone gave him a moment to adjust. "Do you want more, my darling?"

"Yes, please," he whispered.

Persephone smeared the remainder of the lube over her palms and wrapped her hand around his cock. She started slowly stroking him as she gently eased the second knob inside.

Hades watched her, his eyes a little wild and unfocused. He moaned in response to her grip on his cock, his breath hitching as he stretched around the second swell and it slipped inside.

"My darling...more?"

He breathed deeply, considering. She had said they'd go no deeper if he so chose. She was in him. He was claimed. Taken. And yet... there was length still to be had and a craving swelled in his belly for all of her. There was a low burn in his anus, the unfamiliar stretch bringing small pains. But it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Especially in the face of his hunger for her. He nodded slowly. "Yes, my queen," he whispered, hooking one foot around her hip and encouraging her closer. "Please give me more."

She spread more lube down the shaft of the toy, then looked down at him lovingly. "I love you, Hades," she whispered as she slowly pressed the rest of the length into him, stroking his cock.

Hades took in a deep breath as she slid inside, trying to relax completely and allow the penetration. The hand on his shaft helped a great deal, distracting his body from the burn. When she came to rest inside, he stared up at her in wonder. "My queen...."

She continued to stroke him as she asked, "Would you like me to move in you, my love?"

"Yes," he whispered, "but, my queen, may I ask two questions first?"

"Of course, my darling," she said, tenderly.

He shuddered at the need coursing through him, spurred by her hand on his erection and the burning pleasure in his backside. "I- I was not sure if I still needed to s-submit v-verbally. I wanted to know if I may touch you."

"You may, my love."

He reached and cupped her cheek in one trembling hand, drawing his thumb over her cheekbone. "My second q-question... Since the other end of that toy is i-in you, would moving, thrusting in me give you pleasure?"

Persephone leaned her face into his palm and nodded.

"Then move in me, please," he whispered urgently, "Take your pleasure, goddess. Give me all of your passion and use my body and my pleasure for your own. I am yours."

Persephone felt tears start in the corners of her eyes. She fervently kissed his palm, slowly withdrew from him, then thrust back into him again. At the same time she firmly stroked his cock. She repeated the withdrawal and thrust and watched his face carefully.

Hades let his eyes fall shut as she began to move. The drag of the toy inside him added to the burn of intrusion at first, but it didn't take long before the pain was easier to bear, and then faded to the background. He opened his eyes once more to watch her, his lids heavy and a small smile curling his lips.

As she saw him relax, Persephone slowly increased her pace. She picked up the remote that went with the toy and flicked on the vibrator. She sighed as the pulses radiated through her sheath and against her clit. She found a steady comfortable rhythm, matching the strokes on his cock to the same tempo.

Hades groaned, arching his back and opening himself fully to her for a few strokes, stilling his hips, as he felt the faint vibration. "My queen," he whispered, moving in time with her thrusts, "there's so much about this I never expected."

"Tell me what you like about it, my love," she said a little breathlessly. She ground her clit into the ridge on the toy as she hilted inside him again.

He chuckled, his own breath short. "Well, I didn't quite expect I'd like the feeling so much. There is some discomfort, but it's less and less all the time. It actually feels good...And I knew I'd enjoy watching you take me, but I didn't expect to feel so... touched by it." He stroked her cheek. "It's an amazing feeling to belong to you."

Persephone felt the sting of tears again. "I love you so much."   
  
She adjusted the angle of her thrust to ensure that the tip was hitting his most sensitive spot.   
"I love you, too, my- _ OH _ !" Hades broke off on a gasp as the insistent pressure inside changed and probed at a new angle, sparking lightning through his veins.

Persephone grinned. "There we go, my darling." She repeated the motion. Again. And Again.   
Hades shook. The spasms of pleasure bore a vague resemblance to when she had pressed on his taint. But each one of these was more. More pleasure. More intense, more everything. He whimpered, these new sensations with the hand on his cock overwhelming.

Persephone wore a triumphant smile as she thrust. "Are you going to come for me, my darling?" she asked, picking up the pace inside and out.

Hades spiraled, pleasure and feeling sparking through his veins and muscles. Unable to do more than nod, he stared up at her, pleading, undone, almost transported.

Persephone's hips snapped into him, her fist tightened on his cock. She felt her own orgasm starting to pool and spread. "Come for me, Hades. Come now. Come!"

Hades breathed deep, once, twice, taking a moment to hold back the pleasure searing through his body and relish how she filled him once more. On the second exhale, he released. His climax immediately curled him inward, thick ropes of his essence landing on his belly and chest. His passage clenched rhythmically around the toy as the muscles in his groin clenched with the orgasm and he groaned a long, low sound that might have been her name if only he could string together words.

Persephone avidly watched as Hades tumbled over the edge. She thrust once, twice more before her own climax struck her and she cried out, shuddering.

He sprawled flat on the bed, muscles limp as the aftershocks of orgasm trembled through his body. Hades moaned quietly on each exhale and whispered quietly as he felt her shuddering against him. "Oh, goddess...."

Persephone shakily grasped the nearest part of him she could, his knee, and feverishly peppered it with kisses. She slowly withdrew the toy from his body, then her own, and wrapped it in a towel she'd left at the foot of the bed. That done, she crawled up next to him and kissed his lips tenderly. "I release you from your submission, Hades," she whispered.

Hades immediately wrapped her into a tight embrace, raining kisses over her face. "Kore, sweetness, my love," he murmured all his endearments for her over and over. Ducking down, a little overwhelmed by the raw vulnerability coursing through him, he nuzzled into her chest.   
Persephone wrapped her arms and legs around him, cradling him close and pressing kisses into his hair. "That was beautiful, my love. Thank you for giving me that gift. Thank you."   
With her hands on either side of his face, she tilted his head up to look at her. "Are you alright? What do you need?"

"You were so sweet with me, so tender," he smiled softly, "I relished your domination, Kore, and I think I would love for you to be aggressive with me more often. But for now, hold me, please, and let me feel that tenderness still?"

She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. "Of course," she whispered, pulling him in closer and murmuring praise and endearments.

Hades closed his eyes and hummed happily, relaxing into her affection.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she whispered tremulously.   


Hades kissed the underside of her jaw. "Sweetness, no. Don't apologise. You gave me no less than what I asked for." He grinned. "Or earned." He stroked the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "It was amazing," he whispered. "And now you own me entirely. How does it feel to possess a king?"

"Powerful," she breathed, feeling arousal start to coil in her belly again.

"You looked powerful." He traced slow fingers over her lips. "You're the only one I would submit to like that, that fully, let alone allow inside. It is a delicious bonus that you looked radiant and intoxicating while you were taking my submission."

He whispered in her ear. "I would give myself to you like that again and again. Even without the requirement of submission. I in you and you in me." Persephone shuddered and moaned. "Hades," she whispered, her body arching against his.

His hands roamed over her. "I cannot tell you what you mean to me, sweetness. Every time I find the words, they prove insufficient. I do love you so."

"Hades," she said hesitantly, "I know we just...and it was...a lot. But I...need you to take me." She trailed off on a whisper, then hurried to add, "If you can't, I understand."

He smiled and traced his fingertips over her lips. "I believe I might be able to oblige. How roughly do you need?"

"However roughly you need in order to feel like you possess me the way I possess you," she replied, kissing his fingertips."I give myself over to you, to take your pleasure on me."

Hades kissed her sensuously as he rolled over onto her, tucking her beneath him. "I'll take you as roughly as you need." He tucked her knees over his elbows, holding her wide open. "I think I shall forgo the submission requirement this time. I think I'd like you fully able to respond."

Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck and ardently returned his kiss. "Take me, my king," she whispered.

"In good time, love." He leaned up over her, braced on his hands, and laid his quickly hardening shaft along her wet lips. "Put your hand over me while I move. Pleasure yourself with my cock." He gave slow, short thrusts along her furrow.

Persephone reached down and grasped him. She pulled his shaft upward to rub his head over her swollen clit. Her hips undulated, and she sighed.

Hades thrust with a grin, angling himself to rub over her clit slowly. "How does that feel, Kore?"

"It feels so good," she said huskily. "Please don't stop."

"Believe me, I have no intention of stopping. I want you to come, but tell me when you're close, yes?"

Persephone nodded dreamily, eyes closed. She position his cock just so, and moved her hands up to her breasts to gently roll her nipples between her fingers as she pushed her hips up to meet his gentle thrusts.

Hades grunted softly as he moved. "I know you said you wanted rough. And I will absolutely give you rough. But I wanted to watch you simply absorbing pleasure for a time."

"It doesn't have to be rough. I gave myself over to you. Take me as you wish. That is what I want." Persephone felt the knot of arousal in her core start to tighten quickly. She was close. "Hades, I'm going to..."

"I never said I  _ didn't _ want rough," he said, intent on timing her pleasure. He gauged the nearness of her climax, and when he judged she was just on the cusp, he said "I only wanted you free to respond when I did this!" He angled his hips and plunged into her.

Persephone's eyes flew open as she screamed, her orgasm exploding from her clit with blinding ferocity. A second orgasm began to ripple through her sheath almost immediately and she came again with a wail around Hades's plunging cock.

Hades snarled softly at the squeezing grip of her insides and began a hard, pounding rhythm. His ass ached from the claiming, but he ignored the burn in his muscles. This was what they both needed, intimate yet aggressive. Now that each had claimed, they sealed it.

"You're not constrained to anything, Kore. Buck against me. Let me feel you. Let me hear you."   


Persephone bore down on him again, harder, a feral moaning yell tore from her throat as her body curled inward, tense and trembling.

He gasped. "That's it." He pounded into her, unrelenting.

As soon as one orgasm ended the next began, and Persephone rode the waves of pleasure, keening and growling and scratching, each climax coming more intense than the next until she was letting out, hoarse, full-throated screams, unaware of anything but the desperate clenching around the battering presence slamming into her.

Hades filled her over and over, glorying in her tight grip around him. "Fates, your pleasure is intoxicating. Tell me when you're spent, love. I want to watch you come undone as long as I can."

Persephone gasped and howled. The orgasms started to blend together so the clamping pleasure never ended, just undulated in waves through her sex. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to take all he had to give her, until he had nothing left.

Hades ducked his head over her, his hair falling into his face, as he angled his hips to drive the head of his erection against the swollen ridge inside her. The memories of the evening flooded through him, sparking brighter flares against his already white hot arousal. The knot low in his belly pulled tight at the memory of how she had probed for that spot of blinding pleasure inside him, as he now probed inside her. He let out his breath on a ragged cry.

Persephone felt the clenching in her belly tighten to the point of being unbearable. She sucked air in through her nose and bore down with an animalistic growl that rose in volume and pitch until a keening cry was ripped from her in unison with his.

"H-how much more do you need, sweetness?" he gasped, panting as he pounded her still. "I don't w-want to leave you wanting, but... I'm not sure how much more I can t-take."

Persephone grasped the hair at the back of his head roughly, stared into his eyes, and snarled, "Take what you want from me.  _ Use me _ ."

Hades stared at her for a long moment, caught, an impulse shivering exquisitely down his spine before he gave in. With an answering snarl, he slid from her, turning her on to her belly with rough hands. With one motion, he dragged her up on her knees, angled her hips, and plunged into her weeping channel from behind, fucking her with long, deep strokes.

Persephone reveled in his power and her vulnerability. She clamped down on him as soon as he slammed back into her, and screamed into a pillow as she wrapped her arms around it.

He fucked her hard and deep, varying speed and angle of thrusts. The only consistency was withdrawal until she held only the head of his cock, then a full plunge to the hilt once more.   


Persephone's muscles finally began to fail. She started to tremble, still coming violently around his invading shaft.

Hades growled, "Is that taking you enough? Using you enough?"

Persephone responded by gathering the last of her strength and slamming back to meet him with each inward thrust, grunting and growling every time he hilted in her.

"I asked you a fucking question, Persephone!"

She lifted her head and snarled over her shoulder, "Harder!"

Hades growled, a feral, animalistic sound, and shoved her torso flat against the bed. He bent over her and thrust hard, savagely, unrelentingly. Provoked beyond endurance, he fucked her harder than he'd ever dared to before.

Persephone collapsed beneath him. "YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" she bellowed, giving in to his savage thrusting. "TAKE ME. YES. GODS.  _ FATES!" _ She clamped down on him a final time, as hard as she ever had, so hard that she thought she momentarily lost consciousness.

Hades let go of his climax with a roar, flooding her pulsing channel with his seed. Shaking hard, he collapsed forward onto her, barely able to retain the presence of thought to not crush her completely into the bed.

Persephone lay beneath him, twitching and trembling, aftershocks coursing through her womb. Tears began to roll down her face, and she drew a shaking breath.

The sound of her shivering inhale penetrated the exhausted haze fogging his brain and Hades lifted his head to see the tear tracks on her cheeks. Alarmed, he scrambled off her to kneel on the bed, gently turning her over with worried, searching hands. "Oh, Fates! Sweetness, I'm sorry. I just... After everything, it was all too much to hold back. I'm so sorry, love."

She shook her head. "N-no, don't be sorry. It was...such a powerful release. It was wonderful." She choked back a sob.

He slid down to lie next to her. He cupped her cheek with one hand, brushing away the tears. "You aren't hurt?" he asked softly.

"No," she hiccuped. "You gave me even more of yourself. You let go completely and gave me everything you had. It felt so good. So...right." She finally lost her fierce grip on her emotions and broke down, sobbing.

Hades quickly gathered her close, enfolding her small body into an embrace. His own tears escaped as he petted her, drawn out by her sobs and the intensity of the evening. "Ssh, sweetness, I know," he whispered. "I never thought that silly wager would come to this, but-" he kissed her forehead and lifted her face till he could meet her eyes. "I didn't think you could feel like any more of a necessary part of me. You've trusted and you've given and you've taken. Taken everything I've given you, including myself."

"I feel like I truly belong to you now," she whispered shakily.

Hades combed her hair back behind her ears. "I feel the same, sweetness. We've taken each other to pains and pleasures, taken and given of our bodies. We belong to each other now in a way that we could never to anyone else." He exhaled shudderingly. "You've been more than equal to anything I've ever asked of you, but I want you to be my equal in all things. There's one more way I want to ask you to take me." He traced his fingers over her lips and whispered, quiet and vulnerable. "Take me as your husband. Marry me, Kore, and be my queen in all things."

Persephone looked up at him with wide eyes...and hiccuped. She dropped her eyes, blushing furiously.

Hades blushed, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's not the most romantic situation for a proposal... Sore and sweaty and covered in come. I um- if you don't- that is-" he trailed off.

She kissed him fiercely, stopping his words with her mouth. She broke off the kiss and looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes again, stroking his face and hair with restless, trembling hands. She nodded jerkily. "Yes. I will. I wi-" she hiccuped again.

Hades' grin was enormous, and he pulled her into another kiss, hiccups and all. He poured all of his love and joy in her into the caress of his lips. He cradled her face in his hands, tears tracing over his own face. "It never seemed to matter much to you that I am a king, but let me make you a queen. With a crown, as equal to me. Rule with me and you will have a dominion unparalleled among the gods, over this realm. You already hold dominion over Hades, the man."

"I will be honored to rule this realm with you, but please know I would be your wife even if you had nothing," she said shakily.

"I know, sweetness. I know. But even a crown seems poor repayment for all that you've given me."

Persephone tackled him, raining kisses all over his face. She pulled away to look at him. "Is this really happening?"

Hades rolled onto his back, dragging her with him to lay over his chest. "I believe so," he said mischievously. "Should I pinch you to see if you're dreaming?"

"No!" she started to wriggle away.

He firmed his grip, preventing her escape. "Easy, love. I'm not going to." He drew a finger down her nose. "Yes, it's really happening. I only wish I had a ring here and now."

"I get a ring?" she asked. "What kind of ring?"

"Of course you get a ring," he said with a raised eyebrow, "why wouldn't... Oh." He groaned, "Of course. You grew up with the mortals and they do things differently." He hugged her close. "Yes, love. A ring for each of us to symbolize promise and commitment. An outward sign to all the realms that we belong to each other. As far as what kind-" he shrugged with a crooked grin. "You can design your own. And while I don't have the skill to make the ring, a perk of being betrothed to me is that I can make whatever stone you might wish for it."

Persephone tilted her head thoughtfully. "Can it be a surprise instead? It would have been a surprise if you'd gotten the ring before you asked, right?"

"It would, and it can certainly be a surprise if you wish, sweetness. I'd be delighted to design a ring for you. Would you want to design your crown?"

Persephone blinked. "My crown? Wouldn't it just look like yours?"

He shrugged with a small smile. "If you wish. It can look however you want."

Persephone shook her head as if it clear it. "I just want to be married to you. I don't know anything about crowns or rings."

Hades lifted her hand and saluted her knuckles with a kiss. "I don't mean to overwhelm you, Kore. You needn't wear either a ring or crown if you don't wish to. At any rate, there's plenty of time to decide those things. It's enough for me now that you said 'yes'."

Persephone snuggled next to him. "I want you to design them, I think. I want to see what you think is worthy of your queen," she smirked up at him. "And see how well you know me."

Hades chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I hope I'm up to the challenge."

"So do I," she teased.

"Do you have any concerns about marrying me?" he asked tenderly.

"No," she answered without hesitation. "My mother will be furious, but I don't care."

He groaned. "Oh, fuck. Demeter. I didn't think of Demeter."

"I should hope not," Persephone said wryly.

He chuckled. "She was certainly not forefront in my mind when I asked. Still... I hope she doesn't try to cause too much trouble for you."

"I don't want to talk about my mother right now," Persephone groaned. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

He smiled. "What should we talk about instead?"

Persephone thought for a moment. "How long have you wanted to marry me? Or did you just decide?"

"I've wanted to find someone for a long time, to be my queen, to be my equal. And I have loved you since the moment I saw you. If I hadn't been so much in my own way at the time and I thought you'd accept, I might have asked that Sunday morning in my kitchen." He sighed. "As time went on, my worry shifted toward tying you to responsibility in a dead realm when you are so much of life itself..."

She looked at him. "You know, if you'd asked that Sunday morning, I think I would have said yes."

His eyebrows rose. "I had no idea I was so appealing."   


"The hell you don't. You were flirting your ass off," Persephone laughed out loud.   


"And kicking myself through most of it for being an awkward dork."   


Persephone kissed him. "Well, now you're my awkward dork."   


He grinned against her lips. "Indeed I am." He sighed. "As far as my worries, I still fear that you might be unhappy here where so little grows so perhaps it is selfish. But after all we've shared... It seems almost anticlimactic now to offer you the place at my side."   


"Hades, how long have I been staying with you in the Underworld?"   


"Um. Several months? Not quite a year."   


"Have I ever seemed unhappy to you?"   


"Well," he teased, "there was that one time I pissed you off really bad..." He smiled at her. "No. You've never seemed truly unhappy."

"The Underworld has a life and a beauty of its own, Hades. I will be proud to rule it by your side."

He sighed and smiled crookedly. "I've been overthinking again, haven't I?"

"You have," she said without ire. "Hades, I could be anywhere in the mortal or immortal realms, and no matter how beautiful, how lush, how warm...I would be unhappy if I were not with you. As long as you inhabit the Underworld, it is my home."

He stared at her, breath catching in his throat. "Home is wherever I can be with you." He drew her into a kiss full of love and promise.   



End file.
